An Unexpected Gift
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: A moment in the life of Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani. This is surprisingly short for how much my forearms hurt while typing it.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Gift

Disclaimer: You all know what's meant to go here. I don't own any of these characters. Except for the random guy.

**An Unexpected Gift**

So far it had been a normal day for Megumi Takani. Until something happened that was definitely not normal.

She had been dealing with both patients and admirers for most of the morning, and was currently taking a short break before her next appointment. Sanosuke was due for another check up for his hand.

She heard the door slide open. Setting her tea down she turned around. "You're early…" she began, when she realized that the man in front of her was not the rooster head. In fact she had no idea who it was. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. _Ah._

The man began to stammer something. She really hated this part. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm really not interested." The answer had become almost automatic. She was flatterd by the attention, but there was only one man that she would accept such gifts from. However, the odds of such a thing ever happening were so slim that she had all but given up hope.

"Well, actually I…" The man seemed unfazed by the rejection.

So it was going to be one of those.

"I already told you I'm not interested. Now please leave. I'm very busy." There was more of a sting in that than was strictly necessary, but she was really starting to get tired of dealing with this every day. If there was one thing she could not stand it was pushy men. She was already on a short fuse as it was. She turned back to her tea, to signal that the conversation was over.

The man stared at Megumi, then his eyes hardened and he turned around and stormed off. He passed by Sanosuke as the latter entered the clinic, and passing through the door he threw the flowers over his shoulder.

Without thinking Sanosuke caught the bouquet, and absently stared at the flowers as he slid the door shut.

"Oi, Fox, I'm here for my checkup." Sanosuke said, as he was about to toss the flowers aside.

Megumi sipped the last of her tea and turned around. She spit out her mouthful of tea when she saw Sanosuke of all people standing in her doorway, bouquet of flowers in hand.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was just something that came to mind and I decided to write down. This is the 'prototype' for what will be a more refined one-shot, and possibly a slightly longer story. I decided I felt like putting something up, even though this technically goes against my code to not post first drafts. But I figured I'd put this up and see if anyone is interested in seeing the final version. It will be much better written, and just generally better. Let me know what you think, what you liked, what you think could be better, or if I should just scrap the whole idea. I will get to finishing this, after I write the next chapter for 'Bleach Beach Trip', which won't happen till finals are over. (Just a few more weeks.) Not to mention I ought to do some work on my original stories.

Well, let me know what you think, and we'll have a finished version if there's enough demand for it. I don't know when it will be done, but I can promise that it will be before the end of this year.

I really need to stop writing these long Author's notes.

These things always look so much longer in Word.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day. Kenshin was busy doing the laundry, with help from Ayame and Suzume. Yahiko was practicing his sword strokes in the middle of the yard, and Kaoru was trimming the fresh batch of flowers Kenshin had given to her.

The flowers were a bright yellow, that radiated the sun's light from the vase Kaoru was placing them in. Kenshin walked by, carrying a basket of laundry, trailed by Ayame and Suzume.

"Those flower match the vase quite nicely," said Kenshin. "Good thing I happened to come upon that flower salesman earlier."

"They are very beautiful," Kaoru smiled, thinking to herself how much more beautiful they looked because they'd been given to her by Kenshin. She looked down at the two girls, and noticed them staring at the flowers. "What do you think girls? Do they look good?"

"They look like the flowers Uncle Sano gave Auntie Megumi," Suzume said.

"Maybe he got them from the same salesman I did…huh?" Kenshin and Kaoru stared at the two girls.

"What'd you say?" Kaoru asked Suzume.

"Uncle Sano gave Auntie Megumi the same flowers," Ayame offered.

The flower she'd been trimming slipped from her fingers as Kaoru's body went into shock. Her mind spun in circles, trying to grasp the knowledge she'd just been given. No way. There was just no way it could be possible. But what if…?

"And you're sure that it was Sano that gave her the flowers, not some other man?" Kenshin asked the girls.

"Yup," said Ayame and Suzume together. "It was Uncle Sano."

"No way," Kaoru repeated to herself. "There's no way he could possibly be that thoughtful."

"Sanosuke is a very surprising man, that he is," Kenshin defended his friend. "But I have to admit, this doesn't sound like him at all." He laughed. "Unless of course he's fallen for Miss Megumi."

Kaoru's face broke out into a slow grin, and she started chuckling. "He's fallen for her? We'll just see about that." She smiled sweetly up at Kenshin. "Say, where is Sanosuke right now?"

"Probably gambling with his friends," Kenshin shrugged.

"That won't do at all," Kaoru muttered. "If he really wants to attract her interest he's going to have to be more serious."

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin frowned at her.

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru smiled sweetly. "Just thinking out loud to myself." She whispered under her breath; "Let's see just how serious he really is."


End file.
